Star Wars 2-0 - Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo
by jeff.mcarthur.7
Summary: This version of Star Wars seeks to create a storyline that matches what was said in the original movies. Yoda is the Jedi Master who instructed Obi-Wan, he and Anakin are actually friends, and many other elements make more sense. One of the primary plots includes Owen, Anakin's brother, who also has the force, but chose the path of a smuggler instead. Best of all, NO JAR JAR!
1. Prologue

Star Wars

Episode 1

The Secret of Naboo

Prologue

It is a time of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. Disputes between factions are handled by the Galactic Senate. Their decrees are enforced by a peacekeeping military, and watched over by a benevolent order known as the Jedi. A league of champions with powers beyond those of ordinary mortals, they are dedicated to prosperity of all races, and ruled by the light side of the Force.

But there is a disturbance. Some who are strong in the Force have sensed the presence of a rising darkness. They have committed themselves to stopping this evil before it gains any power, and are seeking to destroy all vestiges of this rising tide.

Investigating a potential lead into these shadowy organizations, two Jedi have been dispatched to speak with leaders of the Somano Federation, one of the many factions that have become increasingly fractured in the galaxy…


	2. Star Wars - Episode 1, Chapter 1

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 1

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had sensed a disturbance in the force ever since they began their approach to the Neimoidian Federation star base. It was a dark cloud that enshrouded his mind; something he had to push through to think clearly. It had become ever stronger since they left the ship. And now, as he and his master were led into the small conference room, it felt even stronger.

"Felt it, too, have I," said Yoda, Obi-Wan's guide and master. He was much shorter; a Deshko with green skin, long, thin ears, and a squashed face. His skin was wrinkled with age, and he assisted his walking with a cane; though he hardly needed it. In truth, the cane was used more as a ruse to cause others to underestimate him than it was for any purpose to help him walk. He did not admit it, but he also carried it as a comfort. It reminded him how it felt to carry a light saber, something he never wielded anymore since his powers had exceeded the need to carry one. "Be conscious, and alert. But most of all, be patient, and feel what the force is telling you."

The duo walked further into the room, bypassing the table laid out for them with a tray of water and cups to look out the window at the planet Oresys beyond. It was one that belonged to the Neimoidian, a planet they had conquered eons before. The Jedi had no intention of convincing them to give it back to their original inhabitants. They were officially there to work out a trade dispute between the Neimoidian and another race which appeared to be heading toward war. Though this was a task the Jedi occasionally performed, it was not the true reason for Obi-Wan's and Yoda's appearance. They were here to investigate the Neimoidian, to try to understand the darkness that had been sensed among them by the Jedi Council.

When several minutes passed and it became clear they would be waiting a while, Yoda climbed onto the table, crossed his legs, and began to mediate, becoming one with the force swirling around him. Obi-Wan tried to remain as calm, but could not contain himself, and set about pacing the room like a caged lion. His occasional snorts were responded to with a word of "patience" from Yoda. After fifteen minutes, Obi-Wan felt like he was ready to burst, and Yoda could feel his frustration. He opened one eye to his Padawan. Obi-Wan, a young, fit man with the traditional braid hanging down the right side of his chest, felt the eye open and answered him before he could give the lecture. "Something is wrong. Otherwise they would have met us here."

Yoda would not argue this point with him. First, Obi-Wan was correct. Second, it mattered little in the grand scheme of the Force. "And so you punish the floor with your pacing," Yoda said. "Good. Had it coming, the floor did."

Obi-Wan got the hint. Yoda's mocking was more powerful than any reprimand. He tried to respond to his master, but his respect for the Deshko, and the fact that he had no intelligent come-back held his tongue. Obi-Wan instead sat in a chair and tried to relax. It seemed to put him at peace until, a few minutes later, he could be heard rocking back and forth in it. The joints of the chair clearly needed oiling.

Then a different noise entered the room and filled the Jedis' ears. It was a hissing sound coming from the wall. "Poison gas," Obi-Wan said, correctly identifying it.

Yoda nodded. "To the force you must give yourself," Yoda exclaimed, and he returned to his meditation, entering a deep trance. Obi-Wan did the same, kneeling on one knee, closing his eyes, and giving himself over to the force, but with one hand resting on his light saber attached to his belt.

Outside, two squads of bipedal droid were assembled. Their repeater blaster rifles were at the ready. The Master Control Droid signaled his instructions to the others in binary, his voice coming out in beeps and whistles. The others responded in kind and prepared themselves for the doors to open. The Master Control Droid sent the remote order for the door to open, and the blast doors swung wide.

Smoke poured out in such a strong wave that the droids had to switch to infrared to detect what was inside. They saw two figures, one humanoid size and one small, both standing. A moment later, a long, glowing blue stick was projecting from the hand of the tall one, and he emerged from the smoke hurtling through the air. His spread legs kicked back two of the droids before they even began firing. The others opened fire, and their shots knocked into the blue beam that was emerging from the metal hilt he held in both hands. They had been programmed to know this; a light saber. He used it in the way they were informed he would, deflecting all of their shots, some of them back into the droids who fired at him.

The other, smaller shadow had no such glowing beam weapon, and was a still target, standing in the room unmoving. Several of the droids fired at him. The small creature raised one hand, and their orange blasts sucked into his palm. They were pulled their, as if by gravity, and dissipated into nothing. He then raised his other hand, the one that had been holding his cane, and swept it side to side. The droids all dropped their weapons and suddenly clumped together, as though the air between them had been sucked out of the room. Some fell apart, others were dented. They were all helpless. The human then jumped nimbly around them, as if in a dance, swinging his light saber through their masses and tearing them in half.

When he was finished, Obi-Wan turned to his master, who was emerging from the smoke of the room, now carrying his cane rather than pretending to use it. "There will probably be more."

"Then we must be swift. Come, my padawan." Yoda disappeared into a green blur, streaking down the corridor. Obi-Wan followed, blending into a brown streak that followed after. The two cut down side passageways zigzagging through the star base. The few Neimoidian crew members who saw them coming made way by jumping into the nearest room.

Yoda emerged from his blur in the middle of a passageway looking at a door to his left. Obi-Wan emerged, reigniting his light saber. He knew that stronger security would be coming, and he covered both sides. "Is this the way to the bridge, Master?"

"No," Yoda said, scanning the door, feeling inside it with the Force to find the opening mechanism. "It is…" Yoda's sentence was cut short by the scraping metallic sounds of crab droids. Two of them were rolling into place on each side of them. They clamped down their legs about thirty yards from Obi-Wan and stood, engaging their personal shields.

"They're on both sides of me, Master, I don't know if I can hold them," Obi-Wan warned urgently.

Yoda had taught Obi-Wan to overcome his fear, but he was correct to recognize the danger. Yoda found what he needed, and unlocked the door with his mind. It lifted up into the ceiling, and he hurried through. Obi-Wan deflected the first blasts, which came at him in rapid succession. Some bounced back to the droids who fired them, and the shots soaked harmlessly into the light glow of the shield bubbles around them.

Yoda was immediately faced with about a half dozen of the skinny droids they had faced just outside the meeting room. They were standing on a catwalk platform with no railings that bridged over a deep interior chasm. The droids opened fire, and Yoda soaked their shots into his hand. He then swept his other hand as though dusting off a shelf, and all the droids but one flew off the sides. Yoda looked at the sole survivor incredulously, and it, seeing that the others had jumped off the side, leaving it alone with this monster, jumped off as well.

Yoda then turned to the door. Obi-Wan had his light saber up, prepared for the crab droids to follow them in. He stood near Yoda to deflect any shots that might go his way. Yoda stepped past him, both hands raised. As soon as the first two rolled into place just beyond the door, their legs stabbed into the ground. Yoda brought his hands together, and a shockwave emanated from them directed at the corridor. The two droids smashed into one another. Their metallic bodies crushed together, grinding their machinery, mashing until there was little left of each as individual droids. He then widened his arms and brought them together again, and the other two droids crashed into each other, grinding together in a pitiful whine, until there was no movement from them, and they dropped helplessly to the floor.

Without looking at his apprentice, Yoda passed by Obi-Wan and walked further onto the catwalk, saying, "Come, there is something you should learn." He approached an octagonal tower that stood next to the bridge. It had a thin walkway of its own that surrounded its circumference. Control panels stood on its sides at a comfortable level for Obi-Wan, though they were a reach for Yoda. "Have our ship in a tractor beam, they do," Yoda told him.

"You felt this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded. "All systems, a manual override, must have." He pointed at the control tower. "You try."

Obi-Wan switched off his light saber and concentrated on the top of the tower. He felt through its circuitry, allowing the Force to be his guide. He focused on the power of a tractor beam, and he felt himself drawn to a specific panel. "There," he said.

"Good," Yoda said proudly. He pointed his hand toward it, reached out through the Force, and turned down the power. He then flipped the necessary switches to turn off the beam, and to keep it off. A Neimoidian would have to personally come down here to turn it back on, not send one of their robots; and they would have to brave the possibility of meeting one of the Jedi. And so Yoda was confident they would be safe. "Come," Yoda said. "For us it is time to leave and make our report to the Jedi Council."

"But what about the control room?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"What about it?" Yoda asked.

"Aren't we going to…" Obi-Wan trailed off, thinking of his words. He didn't think he'd even need to tell Yoda. "Master, we can't let them get away with such an outrage. They attacked two representatives of the Jedi Council…"

"Judged they will be, in time," Yoda said. "But seek not vengeance in anger. That leads to the dark side of the Force."

Obi-Wan took in a breath and closed his eyes momentarily to regroup before opening them again. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Yoda watched his apprentice a moment to make certain he took heed of his words. When he was satisfied, he nodded. A couple more droids tried to enter the room, and without looking at them, Yoda raised a hand and Force pushed them out into the hall where they shattered against the wall. "One day, a great master will you make, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said with a slight grin across the side of his face. Then the two Jedi turned to the corridor and headed toward the hangar to get to their ship.


	3. Star Wars - Episode 1, Chapter 2

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 2

Darth Mawl looked out over the city from his perch on the balcony of the tall tower of the Sith. A chemical in the air of the planet Oresys gave it a bright red hue when the sun set, a color that almost exactly matched the tone of his skin. He tilted his hooded head skyward toward the white dot that was the Neimoidian star base. He had felt the presence of the Jedi there, and he knew they had come looking for him and his master. He also knew that the Jedi were not aware of the Neimoidian allegiance to them, and with any luck, their new allies may dispense with them, at least for the time being.

But now he felt the presence of the Jedi warriors leaving. They were not fading, as when one is killed, but exiting the star base and leaving the planet's orbit. They had gotten away. This was really no surprise to him; hoping that common soldiers would be any match to the Force, even the weaker light side, was naïve. And now they had a bigger problem. Once the council knew, they would come down on the Neimoidian with a vengeance, and they would discover their hiding place.

His Master presently appeared at the doorway behind Darth Mawl. He had clearly felt their escape as well. Darth Mawl expressed his concerns about the council, and all its masters of the light side, coming to find them soon.

"It is insignificant," his Master said. "Wheels are in motion that cannot be halted. They are too late, my apprentice."

Darth Mawl turned to him, trying not to reveal his surprise. Any show of shock was a weakness, as was any revelation of his uncertainty in his own readiness. His Master told him nothing more, and so Darth Mawl would simply have to trust in him. "Yes, Master," he said, bowing.

Atop the great spire overlooking the never-ending city Coruscant which wrapped around the planet of the same name, the Jedi Council assembled. They had much to talk about. Many pieces across the galaxy seemed to be moving, and it appeared as though something was behind them.

As the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, the Jedi were separate from other ruling bodies. Neither the Senate, nor any regional governor held sway over their decisions. The wisdom of the Jedi was trusted by nearly all, and they were thus given the leeway to act independently, and even watchdog other elements of the Galactic Republic.

The Jedi elders sat in their cushioned chairs in a circle surrounding the plush carpeted center where one person spoke, providing his information and opinions while the others listened passively. This was where they attained their enlightenment, through thoughtful contemplation and careful insight. The speaker today was Master Qui-jin Gon, a respected man of 40 whose deep voice and prudent demeanor made him a highly respected speaker. His long hair and neatly trimmed beard framed a handsome face, and his expressive, empathetic eyebrows completed the picture to create a face that was easy to trust.

Qui-jin was presently informing the council of his findings in relation to an investigation he was holding. There was a rumored "secret army" whose existence had once seemed impossible, but his investigation was discovering it to be potentially real. And while most armies belonged either to a planetary system, or to the Galactic Senate itself, this army's allegiance was unknown. "We still do not know the location of this army's base," Qui-jin admitted, "but thanks to the efforts of my Padawan Anakin, we have located a factory allegedly used by the army's leadership to build weapons for their use."

An audible hum of appreciation sounded through the chamber. Anakin, Qui-jin's young apprentice who was barely out of his teens, beamed with pride. Qui-jin glanced at him, also with delight; but his expression also warned the boy not to allow himself to take too much self-satisfaction from the victory.

The head of the Jedi Council, a wise, elderly man named Tosho Shiro, leaned forward toward the smiling Anakin and asked, "Where is this factory, young apprentice?"

Anakin was taken aback. He turned to his master for permission, and Qui-jin nodded impatiently. He need not ask permission here. Anakin turned back to Tosho, his smile gone, and answered, "The planet Naboo, Master Shiro. It's in a system of the same name." 

"That is the capital of the Chommell Sector," Tosho said, now raising his own eyebrows, and leaning back in contemplation.

"Under the very noses of the government," said another elder.

"Or a part, perhaps," added Yoda. "This, I fear, may be where our paths cross, Master Qui-jin." Yoda stood and walked toward Qui-jin, then continued around him, addressing the council. "Attacked we were, my apprentice Obi-Wan and I, by the Neimoidian. This much have I already reported. And the Senate, voting they are at present as to the extent of retaliation. But one fundamental piece of this puzzle does not fit." He emphasized these last three words by stopping and tapping his cane against the marble floor. "Gain nothing do the Neimoidian, by this outrage. Only loss and suffering can be their profit."

Tosho, whose strength in the force was second only to Yoda, snapped out of his contemplation and leaned forward again. "Are you suggesting that some other force is behind this?"

"Know nothing do I," Yoda answered. "Only riddles within the enigma. But acknowledged must a question be before it can be answered."

Tosho nodded and leaned back in his chair, determined on the course of action. "Qui-jin, you and your apprentice will go to Naboo and speak with the governor of the sector, and the leader of the planet. They will provide you with nothing of value, especially if they have anything to hide. But you will discover whether they are hiding something, and act accordingly. However, your actions will be secondary to the primary objective. Someone else will slip secretly onto the planet and search for this factory…"

"My apprentice," Yoda volunteered. "Ready is he for such a mission. And if our paths are as similar as I sense, prepared he is to recognize the signs, and to act upon them."

"Won't you be coming with me, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked at what was being said.

"No," Yoda answered. "Master Tosho Shiro and I must speak with the Senate, and its members. Counsel, do they need, in this time of trouble, and calm."

Tosho nodded. "If war is to happen with the Neimoidian, the Jedi should lead the efforts so they lead to peace as rapidly as possible."

There was little more business to go over, and none of the same magnitude as Yoda and Qui-jin had addressed. When they adjourned, everyone began slowly shuffling toward the exits. That was when Anakin caught up with Obi-wan.

"Well, look at you," Anakin teased. "Pretty soon I might have to start calling you master."

Obi-Wan blushed with a smirk as he answered, "I have a lot left to learn, but you'll have to watch yourself. I may be sending you on Padawan errands to get me drinks."

"Well, don't expect me to be your wingman at the bar. You could scare away a wookie."

Obi-Wan laughed and didn't repost to the slight. He did not have the wit Anakin had, and it was a direct result of this that made his friend right about common society. Anakin simply fit in with people outside the Jedi counsel better than Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan's intensive seriousness gave off the stiff appearance that was a turnoff to others, but was a boon to his respect among their peers. Still, he preferred Anakin to any other Jedi for the very reason that he made him laugh, and he convinced him to experience more in life than he would sticking to his studies and meditation.

He looked at his friend now, who was waiting for his response the way a predator watches his beaten prey, waiting for him to get up so he can swipe again. Obi-Wan gave him no such opening, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and saying, "We'll reach Jedi together, I'm sure of it. One mission alone doesn't put me in any position of power."

Anakin smirked, reassured, and a little disappointed there was no opening for a retort.

Then Obi-Wan removed his hand and began to walk away as he said, "And that wookie was really into me."

His smile growing broader, Anakin's mind raced through the plethora of responses as he chased after his buddy.

Tosho and Qui-jin had meanwhile huddled around Yoda's chair. The three were contemplating the move they were making, and considering all options on how to go about it. Their voices were low, not to keep secrets from the rest of the assembly now filing out the door, but to avoid misunderstandings as their plans could still change.

Yoda and Tosho Shiro had determined to speak with the senate. However, Qui-jin now advised them to wait until he gave his report on Naboo. "Revealing our plans to the senator of Naboo could cause problems in our investigation," he said. "And if there are any conspirators within the senator's office, they could get the message to the planet and send them into hiding."

Yoda nodded at the wisdom. He closed his eyes and tried to reach into the feelings of the future.

His thoughts were interrupted by Master Shiro, who said, "We could even use that as a tool if it's discovered that they are in league. I suggest we speak privately with the senator of Naboo about some fabricated matter, and while there, try to learn what we can. If conspirators are among them, we can use that to feed false information and aid you in your mission, Qui-jin."

Qui-jin nodded. "Good. Very good," he said. "Which senator is this that you'll be speaking with?"

"I believe his first name is Sheev," Master Shiro said. "Sheev Palpatine."

Anakin and Obi-Wan had traded jabs a number of times on their way to the hangar. Anakin, as always, had gotten the most and best taunts in, and Obi-Wan had done the most laughing. He was nearly red when they parted, and wrinkled with smile lines. They tapped the ends of their light saber hilts together, a tradition they kept from their elders but continued together, and parted ways.

Obi-Wan climbed aboard his small spy craft, stalling halfway up the ladder to watch his R2 unit as it was lowered into place behind the cockpit. He now took note of what they looked like after he had made an almost fatal mistake on a former mission. He had gone up to one on a planet where they were spying on a suspected double agent. Seeing the protocol droid Obi-Wan thought was theirs, he had given it the plans Yoda and he had made to make their move. It turned out the protocol droid belonged to the very man they were moving in on, and the spy got away. He could have, in fact, doubled around and hit each of them separately while he and Yoda were separated.

And so he studied many of the details of this droid; it's metal domed head with a blue outline along the base and blue rectangles along the top and side, its single red blinking bulb, its 2 vents in the middle of its torso, and its grimy white body. He also memorized the shapes of the black outlined chambers all across its torso where secret chambers hid a multitude of tools for use on the field. The droid moved its head around more than most droids, as though it was looking around it, then it focused on Obi-Wan, as though studying him as well. A lens that jutted out next to the red dot turned on Obi-Wan, looked him up and down, then settled on his eyes as it locked into place.

Obi-Wan was a bit unnerved by the little robot as he climbed into the cockpit. He'd have to ask for a replacement next time, but for the time being, he needed to get going. He looked at the droid's designation now appearing on a screen on his console. It read "R2D2."

Anakin waved at his friend's ship taking off, then saw someone who had been on the other side of the small ship that he knew. "Owen!" Anakin exclaimed excited to see his only brother.

A scraggly haired man in a black jacket turned to see Anakin, who wore the same face as him. The brothers were twins, though one could always tell the difference between them as Anakin wore the clean-cut look of a Jedi, complete with a braid that hung down one side of his face, and Owen didn't appear to own a hair brush. He smiled out of one side of his mouth, the look of a scoundrel, but Anakin knew Owen always meant well.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, raising his arms as though pointing at the whole hangar.

"I didn't realize this was all yours," Owen answered, stepping toward him.

"Will be soon!" Anakin shouted, unafraid who might hear. "You're going to have to ask permission to land."

"Already have to pass five inspections just to get close," Owen said, his head tilting toward his sooty cargo ship. It had once been white, but the millions of miles and variety of environments had changed all that; not to mention the alterations and the smears from places he shouldn't have been. There were even blast marks from lasers that implied the trouble he had seen.

Anakin knew better than to ask; Owen just reminded him that he had been born first and was therefore the "older" brother. Instead, he said "You know, you wouldn't have to go through all the inspections if you stayed. Not here or anywhere."

Owen didn't answer. Instead he returned to moving the crates to the storage area where they would be carried away by his buyer. He was used to this lecture from his "little" brother.

Anakin persisted, "Jedi are pretty much allowed anywhere. We come and go as we see fit. Everyone knows our powers and they don't want to mess with it."

Owen placed down his crate and looked over at Anakin. The look on his face was one of shame, but Anakin didn't recognize the intent. "They're the same powers you possess," Anakin continued, more energized now that he had his brother's attention. "You're every bit as powerful in the force as I am. Maybe more. We could rule this galaxy as brothers!"

It was a joking remark, but Owen didn't take it as such. He knew his brother well enough to know there was some honesty in his pretense of humor. "How… authoritarian of you," he said.

"Oh, come on!" Anakin started.

But before he could insist that he was only kidding again, Owen broke in, "The last thing I want to do is dictate to everyone how to live while a council dictates to me how I need to live. That doesn't sound like freedom to me."

Owen went back to unloading his vessel. Anakin persisted, "And what you do is? Aimlessly jumping from one system to another, having to avoid the ones that have a price on your head? Never knowing for certain how you're going to pay for the next meal. _We_ keep the galaxy free from tyranny, from falling into disorder!"

"Anakin!" came the voice of Qui-jin behind him. "Come! It's time to leave."

Anakin stopped, still staring at his brother, hoping for a change of heart.

"Your _master_ is calling you," Owen said, purposely emphasizing the slight. "Better go before he tightens the chain." With that, he disappeared behind more storage containers doing his job.

Stung by the words, Anakin backed away, then hurried to his master.


	4. Star Wars - Episode 1, Chapter 3

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 3

The capital city of Theed on Naboo was everything Anakin had heard and more. It was said to be one of the most beautiful capitals in the galaxy, and it did not disappoint its visitors. Myriad rivers joined into massive lakes which fed into massive waterfalls that tumbled over and around golden domed buildings that stood at the precipice of giant cliffs. The mist rose from the bottomless base, forming light clouds whose diffused light gave the city an oil painting appearance. The fact that anyone lived here meant people truly lived in heaven.

The estate in which the governess resided and worked was the largest of all, arching above all other buildings in the middle of the city. A vast staircase climbed over a river of gondolas to double doors so enormous one could fly a space liner through. The Galactic Hall where they were to speak with the governess was equally oversized, with a high, arched ceiling above the line of chairs where Her Royal Highness and her advisors sat. All around them at the edges of the room stood the plethora of guards, enough even to overtake a Jedi.

What Anakin noticed first was how the sunlight, which beamed down from a wide window high above, shown down on Her Highness only. He guessed that this was where the light would land no matter what time of the day it was. She was younger than he expected, a couple years under his age, and he still considered himself a boy. It almost seemed as though the royal garments all over her were too large, and the white caked makeup and the red designs were painted on by her friends at a sleep-over. She certainly didn't feel comfortable in her vestments, and he could sense her insecurity immediately even without the use of the force. Though viewed merely as a governess of a sector of star systems, Padme Amidala was a queen to the subjects of her planet, and they expected her to be godlike.

Anakin had to tear his eyes away from her to study the others. His duty was to read their feelings and whatever thoughts he could discern while Qui-jin questioned the queen-governess. They all seemed genuinely baffled by the visit, though they were holding up a detached front. It didn't help that Qui-jin was being so diplomatic that he danced around the real issue. All Anakin could read from the advisors, and especially from the queen, was a desire for them to get on with it.

Qui-jin was asking questions about recent events and local politics; small matters that would hardly concern the Jedi. The conversation was going nowhere, and Anakin knew the assembly saw through it, so he stepped forward and interrupted his master. Addressing the queen directly, he said, "We have reason to believe that someone is building weapons, or even an army that could rival the republic."

Taken aback, and with an appearance of offense, (though Anakin recognized it as fear,) the queen-governess looked directly at him and asked, "Why is this relevant to us?"

"Parts that I have discovered being shipped originated from this planet, Your Highness. If this activity is not sanctioned by the government, it might be private citizens of this world that are involved in a dangerous plot."

Queen-Governess Amidala turned her head very purposefully toward Qui-jin and asked, "Is this true?"

Qui-jin sighed, eyeing his disobedient apprentice and said, "Yes, it is."

She turned her head back to the impudent boy, though Anakin recognized the emotion for what it really was, relief that someone was getting to the point. Nevertheless, she raised her voice defiantly and said, "You will find no citizen of Naboo attempting to overthrow the government. Certainly no one in the government, or within the borders of Theed." She then turned her attention back to Qui-jin and declared, "But, Jedi, you are welcome to investigate as you see fit."

With that, the meeting was adjourned, and all departed; Qui-jin less than satisfied with his padawan's performance. He made this fact known when they were out of earshot of the Naboo royalty. "There are reasons for the master-padawan relationship," he hissed, losing the temperate serenity he typically exuded. "You must keep a civil tongue in your head and trust in the force."

"I did trust to the force, master," Anakin said. "That's why I stepped forward."

"The force will not tell you to embarrass your master and the Jedi counsel."

"But we were embarrassing ourselves."

Qui-jin halted, insulted and angry. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the frustration remained.

Anakin explained, "I sensed impatience in all of them; and no lies. They were confused by our presence. I don't think we should be lying to them."

"Sometimes the best intentions can still lead to the dark side, young padawan."

"But…"

Qui-jin stepped close and whispered very bluntly, "We did not come to learn anything from the royalty, only to stall them while Obi-Wan Kenobi does the real research. Your alerting them to this fact could put him in danger, and may cause a fight that these people don't need to be in."

Anakin suddenly saw the logic in what Qui-jin was saying, and the shame washed over him. All he could say was, "Yes, Master." As they continued toward their ship, Anakin felt numb, considering the danger he might have caused his friend, and knowing he might be responsible of Obi-Wan did not come out alive.

Obi-Wan was almost halfway around the planet flying low above the ocean waves. After re-entry, he had piloted his small craft as quickly to the floor as he could get, sliding below all local radar. From above he had detected a power source far out in this ocean, so he had targeted a point far away from it so no one there would think that was his goal. He then pointed his craft at the destination and B-lined toward it.

R2D2, Obi-Wan's droid that seemed a little too sentient for a robot some days, was sending messages into the cockpit warning that they were flying frighteningly close to the waves. Obi-Wan ignored him, recognizing the risk, but trusting in the force to get him through. It was important that he not be detected.

Soon, his efforts paid off as he spotted dots of light ahead from a platform. They were so far away from any landmass, it was clear this location was not meant to be found by those who lived on Naboo. Obi-Wan made certain the ECM jammers were on in the ship and he pushed forward. It took longer than he expected to get close. At a distance its appearance was misleading; it looked like a regular fuel platform. But getting closer it became evident that this was the size of a small town. How this had remained undetected by satellites was surprising to Obi-Wan, and he credited the constant overcasting clouds, and the persistent raging storms. Additionally, they had their own ECM jammers which were keeping him from getting an accurate reading even now, only a couple miles out.

When at last he arrived, he wasted no time flying over the domed buildings where he would certainly be detected. Instead he checked the pylons below for a place to latch his ship. There were hundreds of them in a long maze too close to one another for him to fly his ship through. So he chose a support beam on the outer edge where he stuck the nose up and scooted his landing gear against. The whip latched on with mechanical claws, holding it in place.

Obi-Wan waited for a minute to see if anyone would come. He didn't know what sort of guards would be near. He saw no one and sensed nothing, so he opened the hatch and climbed out, ordering R2D2 to wait with the ship. The droid gladly responded affirmative. After all, it was stuck where it was; it couldn't fly out and it needed a solid surface on which to scoot.

Obi-Wan peered into the darkness at the support beam. He found notches on it that were either crafted originally or had worn into the metal over time. He leaped to it and grabbed on. He turned on his flashlight and shone it deeper into darkness. He saw the maze of pylons, some with the same sort of notches that he could hold onto when he needed to stop. Further in, he spotted walls where the buildings from above dropped down below the surface of the ocean. He used an energy scanner and found a large amount emanating from below the surface of the waves. The majority of the structure was probably down there.

Obi-Wan had to see it. So he put everything away in his belt, locked his eyes onto the pylons, then hopped from one to the next, the soles of his feet knocking against the metal and propelling him to the next. In this way he zigzagged across until he reached one of the walls he had spotted. Here he grasped onto one of the notches in the wall to hold himself steady. With his other hand he pulled out a device he could use to detect energy sources. He was not looking to find one, but rather to locate a point of the wall which had none, because next he pulled out his light saber and flicked it on, then sliced it into the wall. The blue beam of the Jedi's electro-sword bit into the wall with a mechanical scream, and he pulled his hand slowly toward him, cutting a gap. He pushed down, then across, creating a hole through the wall until it was just large enough to get through.

Peeking in his head, he found a large chamber that was the polar opposite of outside. A sterile environment of white walls, glass floors and black trim greeted him. A strange, hexagonal symbol sat on everything; something he had never seen before. The symbol was white on a black background, and was a circle with six lines protruding evenly on all sides, like the drawing of a sun. Many of these sat on long, enclosed beds with glass tops. The glass was darkened, but he could just make out the features of faces inside. That drew his attention to a room on the next level up that he could just see through the glass floor. Body parts were mounted on pedestals with testing equipment set up all around them. Down a hallway in a distant room he could hear the cries of babies as though they were being born. But as his ears adjusted to the acoustics of the place, he could make out the voices much better. They were adults; young adult men. And in fact they all had close to the same voices.

This sound gave him a thought, and he climbed inside the chamber. After glancing around and seeing no one within sight, he stepped up to one of the enclosed beds. He could see better through the glass now, and a man's face was easily visible. He looked through another and saw the same face; both were peacefully asleep.

Obi-Wan suddenly became aware of the sound of feet hurrying toward him. They were still a few rooms away, but they were unmistakable in his enhanced hearing through the force. He hurried to the hole he had made and leaped through grabbing the edge with one hand to make sure he didn't fall into the ocean depths below. He could hear the voices and the people running into the room he had just occupied, and for the moment he had given them the slip. But he would not be able to return as they would soon find the hole.

He then heard another noise, this time coming from outside. It sounded like a small jet engine… tiny thrusters… perhaps a jet pack. It was racing through the maze of pylons and the sound was echoing so much that it seemed to come from everywhere. His senses warned him of sudden danger, so he flicked on his lightsaber, and just in time. His wrist instinctively turned to block a pair of blaster shots that came right at him. He looked in the direction from where they had come just in time to see a thruster trail disappear behind some pylons. The shape of a man in armor appeared around the opposite side and fired again. This time he leaped for a different pylon and the blaster shots flew into the room.

Obi-Wan kicked his feet against one support shaft after another, zigzagging his way in a whatever direction he was pointed. He was at present just trying to get away. He could hear the armored man pursuing him, and Obi-Wan felt something he had rarely felt since becoming a Jedi, fear. He always had his master with him, one of the most powerful of all Jedi, to pick up the slack when he dropped the ball. He was also used to being able to use all of his powers, but in this situation, his opponent had the advantage.

Obi-Wan remembered what his master had taught him. He closed his eyes and allowed the force to take over. When he opened them again, he found that he had maneuvered around to the side of the armored man, and his silence had tricked him into looking the wrong way. Obi-Wan pushed off with both feet against the pylon he was at, and as he passed the man, he kicked him across the face, and the man went spinning away. A moment later, Obi-Wan regretted not having used his lightsaber on him, but then considered the fact that this was likely a guard just doing his job, and may not deserve to die for this.

Instead, Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to dig into a pylon and hold on. Here, he got his bearings and figured out where the ship was. Flashes of lightning from one direction guided him, and he began hopping along the pylons in that direction.

Soon, the armored figure rose again and began firing at him. Obi-Wan sliced away the shots in the air, successfully defending himself at the moment, but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He wanted to send the shots back at the guard, but everything was moving too fast. So when he rounded a support beam, Obi-Wan flung his lightsaber at the armored man. The guard thrusted out of the way in time, which Obi-Wan was partially counting on, as the beam behind the man was sliced in half by the saber, and the top portion cracked down on top of his helmet.

The guard was again disoriented, but only for a moment. He saw Obi-Wan getting away. He was almost clear of the platform and at his ship. His hand was reaching out for something, so the armored man fired his wrist grappling hook, which wrapped around the Jedi's arm. This caused the Jedi to fling around one of the pylon's and knock his head. Now the guard had him stationary, and he flew in for the kill.

Obi-Wan lost his senses for a moment, but quickly got them back. He knew he was in trouble. One of his hands was bound and he was wrapped around the support beam. He remembered his lightsaber. The last thing he had been doing before his hand was grabbed was using the force to telekinetically bring it back to him. The saber was in the air and heading for him, so he held out his other hand, caught it, and sliced the grappling wire, disconnecting himself from it, and kicking off from the pylon.

The guard saw his prey getting away, but now he was closer, and he couldn't miss. He fired two shots from his blaster right into the chest of the Jedi. But miraculously, even as his prey was flying backward through the air, he deflected both shots, sending one of them right back into the guard's own chest. He stumbled backward and crashed against the support beam. The blast had not gone through his armor; there were few handheld weapons that could. But it had been enough to slow him down, and by the time he got his bearings, the Jedi warrior was hopping onto his ship.

The hatch was already open when Obi-Wan got to it, and he thanked R2D2 for thinking ahead. His droid had also powered up the ship, and as soon as Obi-Wan was inside, the ship unlatched and was taking off. Obi-Wan would have to remember this forward thinking robot and ask for it in the future when he needed to requisition another ship. In the meantime, he pushed the thrusters full gear to get away from the oncoming blasts of the guard's gun trying to find a weak point to bring the ship down before he got away.


	5. Star Wars - Episode 1, Chapter 4

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 4

The Galactic Senate consisted of representatives from most populated planets across the galaxy; only non-starfaring races, or planets with small populations were not included. Thus, the enormous dome under which they met was resultantly huge. Someone standing at the bottom would not see the top, nor vice versa. Representatives stood in floating disks that included seating and amenities for the diplomats and their staffs. When a delegate came forward to speak, their driver maneuvered their disk into the center of the chamber, and their voices were sent via comm-link to each disk in their various languages.

The Senate Chairman controlled this communication, providing ample time for delegates to make their motions and argue their cases. Today was a session that kept him busy trying to maintain order. The Neimoidian were complaining that the Jedi had aggressively attacked one of their star bases, causing millions in damages, and they demanded reparations. Senator Kittani Seafireof Sullust pressed forward her disk at this, insisting that the Neimoidian story could not be true. "The Jedi have defended the galaxy for more than a thousand years!" she declared. "They have always proven their worth and their word!"

"Are you accusing me as a liar?" the Neimoidian delegate retorted.

"You are accusing them of lying!" the Sullustan delegate responded, and the argument degraded from there.

It climaxed with the Neimoidian senator accusing the Jedi of having too much unchecked power. "They have an unfair hatred of our race," the senator claimed. "They must not be allowed to persist!"

Yoda had had enough. Normally quiet at such precedings, he now stepped up to the mic of the Corusccant disk and insisted, "Attacked we were, and unprovoked. _Never_ have the Jedi been the aggressors. We came only to negotiate."

"We can prove our innocence, and our intentions," the Neimoidian representative said. "We will welcome a delegation from the Senate. But without the Jedi! You will see that we wish for peace, and the damage the Jedi have done."

Now another disk entered the verbal fray; that of the planet Naboo. Its senator, Palpatine, was speaking from it. "The Jedi have never been anything but peaceful," he said. "I believe what they are saying, and I urge everyone else to as well."

"The senator from Naboo is no doubt influenced by the Jedi," the Neimoidian representative said. "Likely under the power of one of their mind tricks. They even have a Jedi among them right now!"

It was true that Master Tosho Shiro was among the small entourage on Naboo's floating disk. He had been speaking with Senator Palpatine about the troubles on his planet just before the session of the Senate. He had come with him to be supportive, but was instead giving credence to the Neimoidian claim.

Yoda rose up in defense, telling the Senate that the Jedi had sensed a disturbance in the force near the Neimoidian they have not felt since the time of the Sith. This did little to help his cause, as the cynical yet quiet sneers of doubt that whispered through the chamber revealed the growing uncertainty of the Jedi and their religious fervor.

One representative's voice expressed their feeling as he rose up in his disk speaking directly to Yoda. It was Prince Organa of Alderaan. He spoke in a patronizing tone as though speaking down to Yoda's height, saying, "You should not hold onto old grudges, Jedi Master Yoda. It could be clouding your mind and causing you to rewrite what happened in your mind." Yoda's face visibly wrinkled, and he said nothing in response for fear it would come from a place of anger. Organa continued, "One small incident can grow imperceptibly until it is the backbone of great wars across the stars; which we have had. This Senate itself was created to avoid such incidents from ever tearing apart our systems again." He was not speaking to one person or delegation, but rather to the entire assembly. Prince Organa was one of the great orators of the galaxy. His dynamic presence and his steadfast integrity captured the attention of everyone present whenever he spoke; and no one dared to interrupt him, no matter what side he was on. "We should form a committee to go with the Neimoidian and see their claim. I shall go with them as the first volunteer."

After a few formalities with little to no opposition, the Galactic Senate agreed to create a delegation under Prince Organa to return to the Neimoidian Federation star base orbiting the planet Orsys.

Yoda was not satisfied with the decision. He entered Senator Palpatine's office after the meeting. He was already talking before he was through the door, his conversation having started while he was in the hall. "Some action we must take. If satisfied we are by the present investigation, this matter will be white washed. Senator Palpatine, you know what I am saying is true."

Palpatine ceased what he was doing and gave his full, undivided attention to Yoda. "I believe the Jedi have always had the purest of intentions, Master Yoda."

"Then believe me now when I say we must perform our own investigation on the planet Orsys. The dark side, I sense there. It must be uncovered before it is allowed to fester."

"Are you suggesting that the Jedi go in covertly?" Palpatine asked, offering a seat.

As Yoda took his offer, he looked around briefly to make sure the door was closed, then turned back to Palpatine and said, "We must. The Neimoidian will only cover up what is hidden there. Stealthy and discreet must the Jedi be."

Palpatine nodded understanding. "But this is not why you have come to me, is it, Master Yoda? The Jedi could go there without me. Even appreciating my support out there in the chamber isn't enough for you to risk discovery by telling me this secret."

Yoda's ears lowered slightly as his eyes fidgeted. It was one of the few times he'd been caught in a deception. "The conspiracy might be linked to your world, Senator. Discovered, we have, that…"

Just then Palpatine's comm link buzzed on his desk, interrupting their nearly hushed conversation. It was identified as important, and coming from his world. Yoda began to excuse himself to give the senator privacy, but Palpatine stopped him, asking his secretary who the caller was. His secretary told him that it was Queen Amidala. Palpatine urged Yoda to stay, and took the call.

Amidala told Palpatine about the visit from the Jedi, and that they had revealed to her a secret base on the planet. She was both confused and irritated, and was asking his advice on the matter.

Palpatine casually revealed to her and Yoda that the base was his, an admission that bowled both listeners over. But he persisted as though it was an everyday occurrence, informing them that he was using it to create a clone army to defend everyone against threats, such as the one the Neimoidian were now posing. "You saw today, Master Yoda, that the Senate cannot be trusted with important matters such as these."

"Master Yoda?" Queen Amidala exclaimed? She did not know until then he was present. She had only heard rumors about the outspoken yet powerful Jedi leader, and she wasn't even sure she believed all the things he could supposedly do. Right now, however, she had hoped to have a conversation with her senator in private, especially considering this new information.

"Dangerous are movements of armies without public notice," Yoda said.

"Like sneaking onto a world without notifying its representatives?" Palpatine said with a slight hint of accusation to Yoda.

Then Amidala cut in with the royal formality of command in her voice, "I do not like having secret armies that can contest the will of my people on my planet. Especially when we have no control or knowledge over them."

"You will, your highness," the senator assured. "The base was kept from you to keep you clear of any backlash if the plan did not work. But the first tests have come out positive, and we should have a usable force very soon."

Neither Yoda nor Amidala were satisfied, he could tell. Their silences spoke louder than their words ever could, especially the expression in Yoda's face. So Palpatine leaned forward and said very earnestly, "This trouble with the Neimoidian is not the first. We have had uprisings of greedy factions trying to take control of more than their allotment of space for centuries now. When does one of them become too powerful for the Republic's forces?" He turned his attention to Amidala and said, "And even when the Republic navies move, they sometimes have to sacrifice one planet for the greater good. Shouldn't individual planets be better suited to defend themselves?" Palpatine was clearly winning them over, but had not closed the deal, so he continued, "And now there is this new threat. The one you worry about on the planet Orsys, Yoda. If it is truly the Sith, won't that prove to be a greater danger than we have known for centuries?"

Yoda nodded, "Yes," with a slight sense of uncertainty in his voice.

Palpatine kept his momentum, saying, "I have a ship that can sneak you past the Neimoidian star bases and get you onto the planet's surface. You can take a small group of Jedis with you to learn what it is. We can't let anyone know, however. Anyone in the Senate may tell the delegation going to the Neimoidian bases, and they'll stop you at the first opportunity they get."

"What about the secret army?" Amidala asked, still wearing her formal, demanding voice.

"We should look over the facilities together," Palpatine said. "I've needed to go visit home for a time. And you can send some Jedi representatives as well, Master Yoda. Make certain it meets with your approval."

Yoda nodded, yet he was still deep in thought. He did not like the clandestine nature of all of this; though as he used the force to walk through the future of other choices, such as receiving public support for their efforts, he did not like the outcomes. This was the only way.


	6. Star Wars - Episode 1, Chapter 5

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Star Wars 2.0/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chapter 5/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yoda sat cross-legged atop his cushioned stool before his holo-communicator. Three light-blue figures stood atop it, their voices tinned and broken from the lightyears that existed between them. Their projections were nearly the size of Yoda, and he could look straight into their eyes without straining his neck as they spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The figures were projections of Qui-jin and Anakin together in the city of Theed, and of Obi-Wan with his R2 somewhere else on Naboo. Yoda got right to the point, telling them the shocking news that Palpatine was responsible for the hidden army that Obi-Wan had discovered. Even more strange was how lacsidazical he was about it. In seeing the surprise of his fellow Jedi, Yoda even wondered at his own subdued outrage. He had clearly been planning this secret army for years behind everyone's backs. But Palpatine's informality had been infectious, and Yoda felt he had gone along with it more easily than he usually would./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Obi-Wan was particularly upset by the news, and was the one to remind Yoda what a serious matter this was. "At least one of us must remain on this planet and monitor the situation," Obi-Wan said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes," Yoda said, almost as if reminding himself of the gravity of this situation. "That should be you, my apprentice. The queen and her staff have met with Qui-jin and Anakin. Expecting their departure, they will be. And remaining will be conspicuous. But already in hiding are you, Master Obi-Wan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The heads of both Obi-Wan and Anakin jolted at Yoda's last words. Referring to an apprentice as a master was an important moment. It meant he either was, or was soon to be, declared a full-fledged Jedi Master. Neither padawan had been expecting this, especially considering the fact that Anakin had been more highly praised recently by the Jedi Council for his actions and accomplishments./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui-jin was not surprised by the implied promotion, and went on with the conversation. "What does Senator Palpatine plan to do with this army?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Prepared, he wishes to be, for such eventualities as the one unfolding on Oresys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So he'll be sending them to deal with the Neimoidian?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Counselled against such a rash move have I until determined we are as to what their full intentions are." Qui-jin nodded agreeably while Yoda continued, "You and your padawan shall return to Coruscant. There shall you await the results of the Senate investigation of Oresys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Anakin looked ready to jump forward with a question, but Qui-jin beat him to it, "The Senate is going to Oresys?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nodding, Yoda answered, "Senator Organa is leading a committee to investigate the claims of the Jedi."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Now all three tried to speak at once, but Obi-Wan beat them to it, "Investigate the claims? You mean emour/em claims!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yoda furrowed his brows at Obi-Wan and said, "Careful must you be, my padawan, for anger and pride lead to the dark side."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, recognizing the implication of referring to him once again as a "padawan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Surely the Jedi are sending someone to escort the senators," Qui-jin said. "If the Sith are still there, they could be walking right into a trap."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yoda sighed. "Expressly forbidden, the Jedi are, from going to Oresys, or anywhere within Neimoidian space."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Obi-Wan was indignant, but he said through gritted teeth, "They attacked emus/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Truth and emotion, often are these difficult to reconcile," Yoda said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui-jin nodded reverently and began, "We will return…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But Anakin stepped forward past his master who stared at him indignantly and blurted, "Master Yoda, if the Sith truly are there, the presence of the council will at the very least cause them to leave, and we will be unable to trace them. We should send someone covertly to investigate; and to protect the senators should something happen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yoda nodded, though the wrinkles of worry on his face implied that it was despite himself. He then said, "Agreed. Last chance, this may be, to learn of their plans. Discretely, you must go, to Oresys. Let not the senators know you are there, but keep eyes on the events, and seek out the hidden Sith. Senator Palpatine has a way to smuggle you onto the world. From there, alone will you be, and cut off."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui-jin and Anakin bowed, the latter more energetically than the former. Yoda's holographic image faded away into nothing before them, leaving only the white platform of the holo-projector in the lounge of their ship. Qui-jin's eyes were shooting daggers at his padawan, though Anakin made a point not to notice. He strode away toward the front of the ship saying, "I'll inform the pilot."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You have made a bad habit of contradicting me," Qui-jin scolded./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Master?" Anakin asked, turning to Qui-jin with only a hint of surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui-jin's face was flushed red, and he was visibly repressing anger as he said, "It is not your place to second guess your superiors in the Jedi order."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""But it is, Master Qui-jin," Anakin said. "When a grievous mistake is about to be made, it is important for any member to make it known to avoid disaster. You taught me that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui-jin took in a deep, frustrated breath. His words had come back to haunt him more than once. He had been pugnacious in his younger years as well; often finding alternative solutions that others in the Jedi Council had not considered. It had been his greatest asset, and his deepest flaw. Tosho Shiro had warned him that karma would one day catch up with him, and now Qui-jin heeded those words as his apprentice excused himself again to get the ship ready to fly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Owen Skywalker stepped down the ramp of his freighter and turned toward the hangar crew unloading his ship. They were a mixture of local Neimoidians, their worker droids, and a foreign, imported race of beings with four tusks launching out of their mouths. The hangar itself was typical of the architecture on Oresys; cut out of the rock and half underground, the overground portion made of sturdy materials that created tall towers. It was a world of stark differences. Mountainous towers overshadowed tiny hovels; hot days gave way to freezing nights; mild plains turned to dense woods and then to rocky hillocks in as many miles. It was not a world Owen preferred to visit, but they paid well, especially today./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The crew's foreman approached him from the side with the electro-clipboard with which he would make the payment. It was such a tidy sum, Owen wondered what could be so valuable they would pay such an amount. The mystery was made all the more curious by the fact that the containers had been sealed with defense mechanisms, and part of the job required Owen to avoid Republic patrol ships./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So as Owen signed off on the funds transfer, he asked, "What's so valuable to you fellas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""None of your concern, smuggler," the foreman insisted, yanking the clipboard away. And just because Owen asked, the foreman marched over to the containers to make sure the seals hadn't yet been broken./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They weren't. Owen knew better than to risk being stiffed, or being turned into a stiff, by opening his clients' containers. However, he had looked. While his ship was on autopilot and Owen was sleeping, he had been awoken by a strange feeling that gave him goosebumps upon opening his eyes. He couldn't tell what it had been, but he knew that his intuition was telling something. And he had learned long ago that his intuition was a bit more than just a strong feeling brought on by suspicion./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"This hunch had led him to the smuggling cargo hold, a series of panels in the wall behind his circuitry boards. A strong sense was drawing him toward it, like the air wavering before him. He at last gave into the Force, and allowed it to take over his will. At that moment he saw through the wall, the circuitry, the hidden compartments and finally into the crates. There he saw pieces of robots packed tightly inside, like a pile of bodies all folded together./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"When he had snapped out of his vision, he had first wondered why anyone would feel the need to smuggle droid parts. Then it had occurred to him; the parts he had seen were not just any droid, they were combat droids, crab droids, among other powerful monstrosities. The Neimoidian were preparing for war, but with whom Owen had no idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Normally, he would not care about internal politics, but something about this felt different. It was that same intuition that was never wrong, and that led to sleepless nights. There was something more insidious about what they were preparing for, something that would continue to toy with Owen's anxiety. He did not feel that he had to know what the Neimoidian were preparing for, but he had to know why his mind couldn't let it go./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And so he paid and arranged for a completely maintenance overhaul of the ship, top to bottom. It would take at least a full day, so he would have time to search the area to see what was putting pressure on his already beleaguered mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The city of Theed straddled the edge of a dramatic cliff with mighty waterfalls dropping off all sides, like long strands of hair rolling off a shoulder. The resultant mist provided a n enigmatic veil through which the lucent city resembled an oil painting./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What mattered most to Obi-Wan at the moment was the thick greenery of the woods which surrounded the city, and some of the tall hills upon which he could look over the valleys; for it was within this cover he was able to remain concealed along with his R2 unit while they kept watch over one side of town./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Obi-Wan did his last sweep with his range-finding binoculars, spying on the roads leading in and out of town, and the public squares and private allies where he might spot something suspicious. Nothing but the usual events of a town preparing for rest. And so, too, would it be time for the Jedi padawan, soon to be a knight, to get some rest in his makeshift hovel and leave the searching to his droid, who would be far superior at reconnaissance during the night./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He could see that the droid had already begun its sentry duty before Obi-Wan could give it orders. This little domed robot had a keen awareness of its surroundings and its duty within them. So Obi-Wan decided to test it. "You're well-travelled, are you not?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The droid turned its attention, and the lit dome that resembled its eye, toward Obi-Wan, who continued, "I'd be willing to bet you've run across Twilek trans-jazz five-bar along the way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The droid turned its blue and silver dome away from its companion and pointed its projector down toward the ground. It shot out a beam of light which formed into a three-dimensional hologram, much more visible at twilight than during the day, of a dancer with an exotic instrument slow dancing as a smooth, rolling tune emerged like a whisper out of R2D2's speakers. The droid multitasked by pointing its sensors toward the town, searching for any out of the ordinary activity that might warrant re-awakening the human./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pleased with the droid and satisfied that all was well, Obi-Wan Kenobi folded his arms in the meditative stance he learned at the Jedi academy, and a smile melted across his face as he dropped into slumber with the sound of his favorite music mixing with the rhythmic noises of the woods./span/p


End file.
